Dulce Sueños
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Ino pensaba que dormía muy cómodamente sobre el hombro de Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru/Ino. One-shot. AU.


**Dulce Sueños.**

**Resumen:** Ino pensaba que dormía muy cómodamente sobre el hombro de Sasuke-kun. Shikamaru/Ino. One-shot. AU.

**Parejas:** Shikamaru Nara-Ino Yamanaka.

**Género:** Amistad, Humor, Escolar.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka era una rubia bastante bonita de ojos azules y cuerpo de modelo. Había que admitir que podía tener a cualquier chico que deseaba sin mucho esfuerzo, excepto aquellos que estudiaron con ella desde que tenía memoria. Aunque, con sinceridad, Ino no deseaba atraer a la gran mayoría de ellos.

Naruto era demasiado chillón y cabeza hueca para su gusto. Chouji era como un hermano, o al menos esa era la excusa que ponía para no admitir que no le gustaban los gorditos. Kiba, por el amor de Dios, era muy fastidioso y Shino era raro, así de sencillo.

Sí, Ino era muy selectiva a la hora de escoger a alguien digno de estar con ella, pudiese sonar muy 'plástico', pero también había que entender que ella era una adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas como cualquier ser humano común y corriente. Además era bonita, merecía –o al menos eso era lo que creía- que su 'alma gemela' fuese sexy, guapo, inteligente y adinerado.

Entonces, por descarte, él único que quedaba era Sasuke Uchiha, su gran amor platónico.

Bien, la cosa no era sencilla, ella misma comprendía que tratar de captar la atención del chico era como intentar hacer que las piedras hablaran, pero Ino no se iba a rendir con facilidad. Estaba segura que si sabía usar sus cartas maestras, podría alcanzar su meta de tener al chico perfecto bajo sus pies.

Ella era bonita, estaba segura que Sasuke lo sabía muy bien y que no le era indiferente. Al menos que fuera gay o que le gustaran las raritas como Sakura.

Cabía destacar que la Haruno no era rara, sucedía y acontecía que la chica también tenía sentimientos por el Uchiha y, de cierta forma, tenía más ventaja que Ino al ser una amiga muy cercana de Sasuke.

Pero eso no la haría desistir.

Por eso, trató de conseguir el número de asiento que la pondría a lado de Sasuke el primer día de clase. Ella era buena con los juegos de azar, no tendría mucho problema, pero antes de que metiera la mano en la caja para escoger su número, Naruto se le adelantó y tomó un papel antes. Sí se sintió irritada, pero no le tomó importancia.

Un número más, un número menos. La diferencia no debía ser mucha y las probabilidades seguían siendo las mismas.

Sacó su número. Antes de abrirlo, logró escuchar que Sakura se sentaría a lado de Hinata. Sonrió ya que su peor contrincante no había quedado con Uchiha.

_7_

El número de la suerte. Sonrió y se dirigió a su nuevo asiento. Esperó con paciencia a que Sasuke sacara su número y casi da un grito de exclamación cuando lo vio mirar hacia los lados donde ella se encontraba.

Caminó una fila, otra fila y tomó asiento al lado de Naruto. Justo dos puestos por delante de ella.

Maldito Naruto.

―Con esas ganas asesinas que tienes, me da miedo sentarme a lado tuyo ―con pereza, su nuevo compañero de puesto se acomodó.

―Cállate, Shikamaru ―murmuró molesta, viendo con ira al Uzumaki.

Si el estúpido no se le hubiese adelantado, ahora ella estaría sonriéndole coquetamente a Sasuke-kun.

Shikamaru Nara soltó un suspiro antes de murmurar 'problemática' por lo bajo. Aunque admitía que ese puesto no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ya tenía mucho con soportar a Ino cada vez que sus padres se reunían –lo cual ocurría mínimo una vez a la semana-, y ahora estaría sentado con ella todo el puto año escolar.

Problemático.

Durante el resto del día, Nara tuvo que escuchar las blasfemias que Ino profesaba hacia Naruto, quien de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia la rubia. Parecía que sí sentía los instintos asesinos de la Yamanaka.

Así que, cansado de toda aquella situación, Shikamaru decidió dormirse, lo cual no era tan difícil porque él era un vago de primera y la clase de Iruka-sensei estaba siendo muchísimo más aburrida que lo normal. Aun así, le dio tanta pereza acomodarse que simplemente se quedó dormido en la posición en la que estaba cuando decidió rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo: es decir, escribiendo.

Sí, cuando un alguien tan perezoso le parece muy problemático moverse de sitio, ni la gravedad puede contra él.

Ino, por su parte, se aburrió de lanzar improperios contra el Uzumaki, quien se había quedado dormido a mitad de la clase. No era muy divertido mirarlo de forma acusadora si él no se daba cuenta. Suspirando, se limitó a oír lo que Iruka-sensei decía, ya que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer, pero sin proponérselo comenzó a sentir que sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse en contra de su voluntad, a veces creía estar oyendo al profesor y otras sus oídos se hacían inmunes al ruido. Con dificultad lograba mantenerse en una posición adecuada y cabeceaba más de lo debido.

Lo último que vio antes de perderse en un sueño, fue la espalda de Sasuke-kun.

_Como me gustaría dormir en su hombro_.

* * *

A Ino a veces le costaba diferenciar entre la realidad y la fantasía, especialmente cuando andaba muy soñolienta. Por eso, observaba a Sasuke-kun quien le sonreía como un príncipe encantador, mientras ella se colocaba su cabeza con delicadeza sobre su fuerte y masculino hombro y cerraba los ojos. A veces, sentía que el acariciaba su cabello, otras que decía frases lindas a su oído, pero todo lo que destilaba era amor puro, que Ino pensó que la felicidad no podía ser mejor.

O al menos eso creyó, hasta que alguien gritó tan fuerte su nombre, que la hizo sobresaltarse en su sitio y casi lograba hacerla caer de la silla. Shikamaru la miró con molestia.

―Mujer problemática ―gruñó, levemente sonrojado―. El profesor tiene rato llamándote.

Ino parpadeó confundida, viendo con sorpresa como la clase entera la miraba y se reían entre ellos, incluyendo Sasuke, pero este último solo tenía curvaba levemente la comisura de sus labios. Se sintió bastante incómoda.

―Señorita Yamanaka ―comenzó Iruka, viéndola con molestia―, por la forma en que dormía tan cómodamente sobre el hombro de su compañero Nara, sé que no tendrá problema alguno de compartir asiento todo el año, pero, por favor, esas demostraciones de amor de pareja déjelas para el receso o en su preferencia fuera de la institución.

Mientras Ino oía decir todo aquello, miró a Shikamaru con sorpresa, sonrojada, comprendiendo todo este tiempo que su Sasuke-kun imaginario había sido él y que, por el amor de Dios, toda la clase los había visto. Sakura le lanzó una mirada divertida desde su sitio con Hinata, quien seguramente estaba fantaseando con hacer algo similar con Naruto.

Maldijo por debajo y fulminó al profesor.

―Bueno, usted mira mucho a la profesora Anko cada vez que le pasa por un lado ―comenzó la rubia, muy ofendida―. Así que cuando usted deje de mirarla de más, usted puede venir a reclamarles a los alumnos, ¿nos entendemos?

Y mientras la clase entera estallaba a carcajadas, Iruka gritaba el castigo de Ino todo sonrojado y ella tomaba asiento con el mentón en alto y su orgullo recuperado, Shikamaru pensó que todo aquello era problemático.

―¿Sabes que acabas de afirmar que hay algo entre nosotros? Cosa que no es verdad ―murmuró él con un bostezo, queriendo volverse ir a dormir.

―Tú cállate y culpa a Naruto.

―… Mujer problemática.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Disparates sin sentido que creo yo a base de imágenes XD. Cuando consiga de donde me inspiré para escribir esto, la coloco de portada ;)

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto y espero, de todo corazón, que me dejen un review.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
